Electrical box extenders may be added to an existing electrical box installation to create additional depth. When changes are made to an existing wall surface of a home, such as addition of a tile surface, paneling, or another drywall layer, the existing electrical boxes may be inset too far from the newly finished surface. Generally, a box extender may be required when the front face of an electrical box is recessed from the finished surface of a wall by more than one-quarter of an inch.
Electrical boxes may be designed to accommodate a particular number of electrical components, such as a switch or an outlet. An electrical box configured to hold a single electrical component may be referred to as a single-gang box. An electrical box configured to hold multiple electrical components may be referred to generally as a multi-gang box or, more particularly, as a double-gang box, triple-gang box, etc., depending on the particular number of electrical components the particular electrical box is designed to hold.